


One Word

by Lizphills500



Series: Steve and Loki Through Chris [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris de Burgh (Musician), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Phil Coulson, F/M, Hurt Steve, M/M, Other MCU characters mentioned, Protective Jane Foster, Protective Natasha Romanov, Song Inspired, Steve Has Issues, Steve Loves his girls, Steve Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets an eye opener provided by the girls and realises what an idiot he had been</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of the music inspired series.
> 
> Please read all other parts first.
> 
> The song reference doesn't come in till end of Chapter 2
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Da4_fRYwdBY

_One word (straight to the Heart)_

  
_One word, one heart, one night, is all I want,_   
_One word, one heart, one girl, is waiting there for me;_

_Midnight, and all is well,_   
_I hear the mission bell,_   
_Out on the road, nothing is moving,_   
_As I speed from town to town;_

_Two hearts are beating fast,_   
_But they are still many miles apart,_   
_Oh the mood was shining on a distant shore,_   
_Burning like a fire in my heart,_   
_I've got to see her, I've got to say -_

_One word, one heart, one night, is all I want,_   
_One word, one heart, one girl, is waiting there for me,_   
_I never knew I cared so much before,_   
_I've got to tell her tonight - straight to the heart,_   
_I'm going to tell her tonight - straight to the heart,_   
_I've got to tell her tonight - straight to the heart,_   
_Like a cannonball..._

_Headlights are blazing through,_   
_Turn on the radio, I hear the news,_   
_Hand on the wheel, foot on the floor,_   
_And on, and on, and on we go,_   
_This car is like a friend,_   
_Bring her the message that I want to send,_   
_Oh the dawn was breaking and I saw the sun,_   
_Burning like a fire on the bay,_   
_I'm nearly there now, I'm gonna say -_

_One word, one heart, one night, is all I want,_   
_One word, one heart, one girl, is waiting there for me,_   
_I never knew I cared so much before,_   
_I've got to tell her tonight - straight to the heart,_   
_I've got to tell her tonight - straight to the heart,_   
_I've got to tell her tonight - straight to the heart,_   
_Like a cannonball..._

_One word, (yes,) one heart,_   
_One night, (yes,) one girl, (yes,)_   
_I've got to tell her tonight - straight to the heart,_   
_I've got to tell her tonight - straight to the heart,_   
_I've got to give her my love - straight to the heart,_   
_I've got to give her my love - straight to the heart,_   
_I've got to tell her myself - straight to the heart,_   
_I've got to tell her tonight - straight to the heart,_   
_Like a cannonball..._

 

Steve was sitting alone in the house, something that was happening a lot these days. The girls were tiptoeing around him and Thor was positive livid with him. Not that he expected any different for Loki’s brother, the guy would defend him no matter what he did. Bucky had been the surprise. Nat had filled him in on what had gone on and the email he had sent Steve was nothing short of a rant telling him just how stupid he was to let Loki go like that. None of them understood, not really. Loki had accused him of cheating, the one thing he would never do and he could never forgive that.

The problem was, he missed Loki. There was a dead space where his heart was and he hated that the guy had done this to him. Loki should have been the one, the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with, instead he turned out to be the same as the rest. Maybe he should just stick to casual sex with friends. No commitment, no complications, just fun and relaxation. The girls and Bucky would come round in the end and why would he need more than them.

Brock had tried again to pursue a relationship and Steve threatened to call the police to get a restraining order. Brock disappeared after that, which considering he could have had Loki done for assault made him wonder what the police had on him. Still he was gone, hopefully for good this time and that was all that mattered.

All he needed to do was get Loki Borson out of his head. He decided to make a call.

“Phil, you ok. It’s Steve.” Steve had called an old buddie, Phil Coulson.

A few years older than him, Steve had met Phil at a club not long after graduation. Phil worked for the CPS, a thankless job but one he was well suited for. They had hit it off and hooked-up when they were both out of relationships. They hadn’t done it for a while as Phil predominantly liked to top, but they had talked on and off when they needed to. Now he was just what Steve wanted.

“Hey Steve, how are things?” Phil asked.

He had always had a soft spot for Steve and had hoped for a relationship with him, but Steve had made it clear from the first that he didn’t see him as anything more than a friend and had offered not to call him for hook-ups if they made him feel uncomfortable. In the end, Phil found he was ok with just being friends and was happy to be called and call as and when.

“Not great but that’s not important. Are you free to get together tonight? I know we haven’t done it for ages but I could really do with the company tonight.” Steve asked, trying not to sound desperate.

Phil was confused “Steve, I thought you were with someone. Head over heels, from what Darcy said.”

Darcy had started training to be a social worker, as her major was in human services. She shadowed Phil for two weeks before realising she wasn’t cut out for the job, but the pair had kept in touch.

“Shit happens. Look you know me, I would rather not talk about it. I need something to get my mind off things, please Phil.” Steve completely failed at not sounding desperate this time.

“Ok, ya I’m free. Want to come to mine or shall I meet you at yours.” Phil said thinking fast. If he said no, Steve would simply call someone else and they wouldn’t do what he was about to do.

“Yours. The girls aren’t happy with me so I would rather be out of the house tonight.” Steve said, sounding more relaxed.

“Right give me an hour to sort the place out, I wasn’t expecting a guest tonight. See you later.”

After Steve hung up, Phil was calling Darcy.

 

Natasha and Jane left Brock’s apartment ready to kill. The guy was a total sleaze bag. Still it hadn’t taken much for him to tell the girl’s exactly what he had really been up to. The threat of him losing his job had been a big incentive. It would seem that Thor and the Director of the company he was working for had been friends in university, and Jane had simply pointed out that not only could she get him fired, she could make it impossible for him to find such a cushy number again. He sang like a bird.

Nat and Jane yet got to the car when the Jane’s phone rang. It was Darcy. “Jane, Steve’s about to do something stupid. He’s just called Phil for a hook-up.”

“What? Steve never does that so soon after a break-up. What’s he thinking of? What did Phil say, did he agree?” Jane had put the call on loud speaker so Nat could join in.

“He said yes so Steve wouldn’t try anyone else, then he called me. Steve is going over to his so I would get there first. I’m here till 8 when the night staff take over. Did you find out anything from the jerk?” Darcy asked. She was working as a shift supervisor in a charity for drug rehab.

“He went out of his way to split Steve and Loki up. Loki was right about him, he wanted to get back together with Steve and the photo’s real. Me and Nat will head to Phil’s. Steve needs to know the truth and he’s getting a piece of my mind with it.” Jane hung up and Nat started the car.

 

Steve pulled up outside Phil’s apartment block. He had come straight over rather than waiting, he couldn’t stick the house any longer.

He sat in the car for nearly 10 minutes. He knew that this would it. This would be the final nail in the coffin for him and Loki. He was loyal and he would never sleep with anyone else while there was a chance for him and Loki to get back together. It was the first step of him moving on.

So why was he just sitting there in the car? He looked up to Phil’s widow, the light was on and it looked so welcoming. He shook himself and got out of the car. He rang the buzzer and was let in. It took him another 10 minutes of standing outside Phil’s door before he knocked.

Phil opened the door and was a little surprised to see Steve. “You’re earlier than I expected. Come in, I’ve got some ribs in the oven, wasn’t sure if you wanted food.”

Steve just stood there, just outside the door. He wanted to go in, he wanted to move on, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t ready and there was the fact that his heart ached every time he thought of the next 50 years and more of his life without Loki.

“I’m so sorry, Phil. I can’t. I thought I could but……. I’m sorry, I’ll call you, ok.” And Steve turned and ran back to the car.

He drove back to the house, but instead of going inside, he headed to the local park nearby. He sat on a bench as the sun slowly set, ignoring the tears running down his face. He didn’t want to be around people but couldn’t stand being alone either. What he really wanted was Loki. For Loki to put his arms around him and tell him everything would be fine, that they would be together forever.

Steve wiped his eyes and pulled out his phone. He hadn’t changed the wall paper, it was still a picture of Loki sleeping in their bed. Steve had taken it without disturbing his boyfriend and Loki had nearly killed him when he found out. He opened the emails to the long list from Loki, all unread. His finger hovered over the delete button, like it had a hundred times before. Steve sighed and put his phone away. He had no idea what he was going to do. He felt that he needed Loki, but couldn’t bring himself to forgive him for what he had suggested. It was one big mess. It had taken 2 and half years to finally move on from Brock. He didn’t think he would ever get over Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets the truth and takes a trip

Steve slipped into the house, hoping the girls were out. Of course that was never going to happen. Jane and Nat were sat in the living room waiting. Phil had filled them in when they arrived at his apartment so they knew he hadn’t done anything. They were relieved. They knew how much both Steve and Loki loved each other and even if Steve never talked to any of them again, they were going to find a way to get them back together.

Steve stopped when he saw the girls. “I’m going to my room. Whatever you want to say, whatever you think you’re trying to do, I’m really not interested.”

“Not a chance Steve. You’ve hurt Loki really badly because you got this thing about bottling things up.” Nat started.

“I’ve hurt him? I’m not the one who thought the other was cheating. Look we’ve been over this. It’s over. I want to try and move on. I can’t do that if you at me about him all the time.” Steve tried for his door again.

“Nothing stopped you at Phil’s.” Jane said to his back.

Steve stopped again and turned. “How do yo……He called Darcy. God can’t I do anything without one or all of you sticking your nose in. I’m a bloody adult, I don’t need 3 mothers looking after me.”

Both Jane and Nat ignored the last bit. He was probably right, maybe it was about time they stopped interfering some much, but they can all talk about that when he was back with Loki.

“Steve, tell me this. Did Loki come right out and accuse you of cheating on him?” Nat asked, already knowing the answer.

“Of course he did.” Steve growled in reply. He loved Nat but she was skating in thin ice with him.

“I don’t think so. Because I talked to him that night before he went to see you. He was upset that you may want to get back with Brock, but he said you would never cheat.”

“He said I kissed Brock, that there was a Photo, none of which is true. What am I meant to take from that, Nat?”

“Steve the photo is real” she picked something up from the coffee table and showed it to him. There in bright colour was Brock and him kissing and it had to be from that night rather than from before during their relationship. Like Loki he recognised the jacket he was wearing.

“That…..that never happened. Where the hell did you get this? It was a peck on the cheek before I left, I swear. It….. oh my god.” Steve nearly fell in to a chair, hands shaking as he clutched the photo.

“Steve, Brock had that taken deliberately. He told us it came better then he hoped. He made sure that Loki saw it and made it sound like that you and he were talking a lot. He ever told Loki that you thought of him as just good friends. Brock did everything to give him the impression that you didn’t love him like you said you did. And of course you never talk about what happened between the two of you. Loki came to me because he was terrified he was losing you to your Ex.”

“I told him I would never go back.” Steve head shot up to look at Nat.

“Right, but not why. You and your dam pride. Bet he doesn’t know about you mum and Dad either.”

Steve glared but said nothing. There was silence for a little while.

“I’ve screwed up. I kept everything in and now I’ve lost him. He never forgive me for this.”

Jane knelt down next to the chair and put a hand on his back, rubbing gently. “You won’t know till you talk to him. Thor says he’s a mess. Odin had to make him take two weeks leave. You’re not the most popular person at the Borson household right now, but it isn’t all your fault.”

Steve sat for a little longer, then said. “I need to see him. I’ve got to talk to him.”

Steve stood so suddenly, Jane ended up on her bum on the floor. He started walk to the front door. 

“Steve.” Jane shouted. “Steve, he’s not there, he’s out of town at a conference.”

“I thought you said Odin had given him time off.” Steve answered looking confused.

“He did, but Thor thought he could do with getting away for a while, so he asked Loki to take his place. It finishes today but Thor told me he was staying on for the rest of his leave to clear his head.”

Steve nodded slowly “right, where is the conference?” 

Jane looked to Nat then said “I don’t know. Thor mentioned it weeks ago, he complained that is was all about flood defences but not where it was. He normally forgets to tell me details like that until the last minute.”

“Can you ask him? Please Jane, I need to see him.” Steve looked determined. 

“Steve, there is only one reason I would need to know and that is to tell you. He won’t want you to know.”

“Tell him everything, I know you guys haven’t said anything to him. Tell him, make him understand. Please.” Steve knew that he was asking a lot from Jane. He wasn’t stupid, he knew about the row he had caused between husband and wife, and Loki wasn’t the only one he would have to make things up when this was over.

Jane sighed, searched in her bag for her phone and retreated into Nat’s bedroom. She was gone for 20 minutes and in the beginning they had heard Jane’s voice getting louder as she tried to talk Thor around. She came out holding a piece of paper.

“He’s in New Orleans. This is the hotel address.” Jane handed the paper to Steve. He hugged her tight then pulled away to look at her face.

“I’m sorry for what I said. You’re my girls, always will be. Are you and Thor ok?”

Jane smiled. “We’re fine. He just doesn’t get us as well as he thinks he does. Certainly not as well as Loki does. Get him back Steve and don’t let him go this time.”

Steve smiled back. He pulled away completely and pulled up a route planner on his phone. If he left now he would get could get a couple of hours in a motel and be in New Orleans by 9 in the morning, the day after tomorrow. He did a quick check of flights and found the earliest available was tomorrow evening and so wouldn’t get him there any quicker. As he wasn’t the best flier he decided to take the car.

Nat came back into the room having been on the phone herself.

“I’ve spoken to Maria.” Maria Hill was the HR manager for SHIELD design and Nat’s supervisor. “According to her you’re owed about 6 weeks leave, she was thinking about talking to you about it. So you’re taking a week starting tomorrow and more if you need it. Clint can manage your projects while you’re away. She’ll settle it with Nick in the morning”

Steve grabbed Nat for a hug as well. Clint was a friend and Nat’s boyfriend but he was also another raising artist in SHIELD. There was talk that when the design manager retired in a few years, they could both be up for the job.

Steve stayed long enough the pack a bag with some clothes before he jumped in the car and headed out of the city.

 

It was 10.00 in the evening. Steve had just got back of the Freeway after grabbing a few hours’ sleep in a motel. Given the choice he would have driven straight through, but Loki wouldn’t be awake at 4 in the morning and Steve would find explaining himself hard enough without making it worse by being tried too. He had changed his plans slightly, he had taken a shorter rest at the motel and would now get to Loki’s Hotel around 6 so should be able to sleep again before trying to see him.

He had one thing to think about now. That was getting to Loki. The next two hours slipped by quickly and by midnight he was passing through one of the more built areas, buildings a blur as he passed them. It wasn’t long before he would reach the next town and then there would be nothing till New Orleans itself. 

He was feeling tried again but he focused on the goal. One person he wanted to see, the one thing he had to tell him, the one chance he had to win him back again. He knew he would never have done this for Brock or for Phil or for any of the other men in his life. This was for Loki, the one heart the mattered. And he was going to make sure that Loki knew that he had never loved anyone like this before.

The radio had been on for a while now, the music helping him pass the time and miles. He had one hand on the wheel and his foot to the floor and his car ate the miles with ease. He was just hitting the outskirts of the city when the sun first kissed the horizon. Steve watch as it set the sky on fire, burning as brightly as his heart was. Wouldn’t be long now, half an hour and he would be there. 

Just after 5.30 Steve pulled up at a motel a few blocks from Loki’s hotel. He would have to pay for the whole night, but he didn’t care. He would see him and hopeful get through to him how much he needed him. He was going tell him straight from his heart to Loki’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this hasn't turned out a like corny but oh well

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome


End file.
